<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Belly Yeet by DivergentDemigodWiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888917">Big Belly Yeet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemigodWiz/pseuds/DivergentDemigodWiz'>DivergentDemigodWiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemigodWiz/pseuds/DivergentDemigodWiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art accompanying the fic My Clarity by midnight_echoes for the Supercorp Big Bang 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supercorp Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Belly Yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/gifts">midnight_echoes</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738851">My Clarity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes">midnight_echoes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Art accompanying the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26738851"><em> My Clarity</em></a> by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes">midnight_echoes</a> for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020">Supercorp Big Bang 2020</a></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[ <em>So Kara simply huffed, and began trudging towards the balcony.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “And take your slop with you,” Lena added, pointing to the bags of Big Belly Burger on her coffee table. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It took Kara’s conscience a couple seconds to convince her not to throw away the best friendship she’s ever had over Big Belly Burger. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Without a word, Kara stomped back and retrieved the bags. She stopped once she got back to the balcony doorway. “I </em> do <em> want to work on us. Let me know when you actually want to talk,” Kara sighed. Lena simply hummed in response, which just made Kara yank off her glasses with extra oomph. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Supergirl stepped onto the balcony. She looked down at the bag in her hand, and, with one deep breath, hurled them into the air with as much force as she could muster. </em>
</p>
<p><em> About half a mile away, workers at a commercial plastics firm would talk about the day a bag of Big Belly Burger slammed into the 45th floor window so hard it left a crack for weeks to come. </em>]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>